Forever Yours
by RivergronLover
Summary: Quinn and Santana as children (7 year olds), innocently promising each other forever. Quinntana one shot. AU.


**Does Emily do anything but write, you may ask. Yes, yes she does. Today I worked from 2 pm till around 8-8:30 (I usually finish at 9:30 when I work late shifts, but we're so efficient that we finished early today :D yay for summer which means that there's less to do.**

**So to give you some perspective - I spent about an hour and half on this fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks terrible and I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Here is my beta speech for Frannie:**

**Dear Francesca, **

**You're super old now. Like 90. So congrats on that, it's a big accomplishment.  
****I'll gladly admit that I like you loads, you're fun and we act as if we were an old couple and a brand new one at the same time, even though we're neither. Which I think is rather awesome. I talk to you every single day and you do tend to brighten my days, and you laugh at my jokes. I was so on a roll yesterday.****  
**

**Enjoy this one shot everyone!**

**xo, Neddykins**

* * *

Judy Fabray opened the door to find a 7-year-old Santana Lopez smiling brightly at her.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray. Is Quinn home?"

Judy smiled gently at the little girl and stepped to the side to let her in.

"She sure is, come on in."

Santana stepped into the very familiar entrance and Judy closed the door behind her before she walked over to the staircase.

"Quinn, Santana is here."

She called up the stairs and two seconds later the sound of small feet running in the hallway above and then down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom she ran into her best friends arms and hugged her tightly.

"Tana! I missed you so much."

Both girls closed their eyes and Santana gently smelled Quinn's hair. It smelled like tropical flowers and ever since Santana had first smelled it it had been her favorite smell.

"I missed you too, Quinnie."

Judy watched the two girls and gently shook her head with a smile on her face. They had seen each other yesterday and even said goodnight on the phone. They were definitely close.

Quinn pulled out of the hug and turned towards her mother.

"Mommy, may Santana and I go to the park? Please, we promise to be careful."

Judy nodded.

"Okay, but don't be too late. Be home by five at the latest, okay?"

Quinn looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:30, which meant that they'd have lots of time in the park.

"Thank you mom. Come on Tana, let's go."

Quinn put on her shoes and grabbed her book that was lying on a chair in the entranceway.

They both said goodbye to Judy and as soon as they stepped outside their hands instinctively found each other. They walked hand in hand towards the park and sat down under their favorite tree, Santana's head in Quinn's lap.

"Do you want me to read for you, Tana?"

Santana nodded and started playing with the hem of Quinn's dress as she opened the book. It was their favorite, Alice in Wonderland. They would often sit under this tree and talk or read. Quinn was by far the better reader of the two and she'd usually read out loud to Santana. Santana loved it though, because Quinn had the most angelic voice she had ever heard.

'_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!  
How I wonder what you're at!'_

"_You know the song, perhaps"_

"_I've heard something like it," said Alice._

"_It goes on, you know," the Hatter continued, "in this way:_

'_Up above the world you fly,  
Like a tea-tray in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle-'"_

_Here the dormouse shook itself, and began singing in its sleep. _

"_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle-"_

_and went on so long that they had to pinch it to make it stop._

Santana's eyes were closed and she just listened as Quinn's voice flowed through the air. Quinn was an amazing storyteller and whenever she read Alice in Wonderland to Santana she'd add an array of different voices. For some reason she had always read Alice's lines in a British accent and Santana loved that. In the beginning she would always giggle when Quinn did that, but she was so used to it now that she simply smiled and thanked God for 'giving' her Quinn.

Quinn read a few chapters for them before she put the book down next to her and ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Your hair is the prettiest I've ever seen, Tana."

Every time Quinn complimented her Santana would feel butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks would instantly become a lot warmer.  
Santana nuzzled into Quinn's dress.

"You're just saying that."

Quinn shook her head vigorously and continued running her hands through the long, curly hair.

"No way. It's so soft and curly. I never get tired of look at it and touching it."

Santana flipped around so she was looking up at Quinn, a beautiful smile was gracing her lips.

"Thank you. I think your hair smells amazing. I love your hair too."

Quinn bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Thank you, Tana. Do you think I could braid your hair? Frannie taught me a new one."

Santana nodded and sat up so she was sitting cross-legged in front of Quinn. Quinn combed her fingers through the dark hair until it was as tame as she could get it and then she began braiding it. Her tongue was sticking out slightly, like it always did when she was focusing. After a little while she took off the elastic band that was around her wrist and tied it in Santana's hair.

"There we go. You look beautiful."

Santana tentatively touched the braid and smiled brightly.

"It feels beautiful. Thank you, Quinnie."

She leaned in and kissing Quinn's cheek gently and Quinn blushed adorably.

"Let's go over to the playground!"

Quinn nodded and grabbed her book, joining Santana as they ran towards the playground. Quinn placed her book on a bench and joined Santana by the monkey bars. ¨

"Watch me go across all of it without falling!"

Quinn remained on the ground as Santana climbed up the steps and grabbed hold of the first bars.

"Be careful!"

"Don't worry Quinnie, I've got this."

Quinn held her breath as Santana expertly and gracefully moved across the monkey bars. When she reached the last bars she smiled triumphantly at herself and let go, landing perfectly on her feet. She had practiced a lot because she wanted to impress Quinn and when she turned and saw Quinn's expression she knew she had succeeded.

"Tana, that was amazing! The only other person I know who can do that is Finn, and he's really big."

Quinn hugged Santana tightly and kissed her cheek.

"You're my superhero now, if something happens to me you'll protect me, right?"

Santana nodded excitedly.

"Forever and ever."

Quinn giggled as Santana made her best superhero pose.

"Come on, SuperSantana, let's go climb the tree."

They walked over to the biggest tree in the park and began climbing it, like they had done so many times before. They reached a thick branch that was not too high up, but still not too low to be lame and they sat down on it. They liked to imagine that they could see the world from here and their imagination would kick into high gear.

Quinn squinted into the horizon and pointed.

"If you look really closely I think you can see New York over there."

Santana nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, I can see it too. See there, that's the Statue of Liberty."

Quinn giggled. She loved this game.

"And over there is Brooklyn Bridge."

"Some day you and I will be driving across that bridge together."

Quinn looked away from the horizon and looked at her best friend.

"You can drive and watch you."

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes, both of their eyes were shining in the light and they were so clearly happy.

"No way, Fabray! I want to watch you too."

"We can switch okay? So we'll both get to look at each other."

Santana held out her pinkie, which Quinn took with her own.

"Deal."

Santana let go and turned around on the branch, so she was facing the other way.

"And over there Quinn, there is Los Angeles. One day I'll live there with you, and you're going to be a superstar."

Quinn wrinkled her nose.

"A superstar?"

"Oh yes, then everyone will get to see how talented you are."

"I'm not pretty enough to be a superstar. You can be the superstar, I can be a writer."

Santana brushed a strand of hair away from Quinn's face, and her fingers remained on Quinn's cheek.

"You're more than pretty enough, Quinnie. But if you want to be a writer that's okay too, you can write me an endless amount of stories."

Quinn leaned into Santana's touch and closed her eyes.

"I like the sound of that. And you know, north of Los Angeles you have San Francisco, where there's another large bridge we can drive over together."

"The big red one, right? What's it called again?"

"The Golden Gate Bridge."

"It's a pretty name. I'll definitely drive there with you."

They sat in silence, just taking in their beautiful surroundings before Santana started climbing down.

"Where are you going, Sannie?"

Quinn looked down.

"I just remembered that I have a surprise for you at home. You need to come with me."

"A surprise? Is it good or bad?"

Quinn was not a big fan of surprises, she liked things to be organized and approved of beforehand.

"It's good, silly! Have I ever given you a bad surprise?"

Quinn thought it over.

"No…"

"There you have it. Now come on!"

Santana was already on the ground, looking up at Quinn, who took a deep breath before she started her descent.

She picked up her book from the bench and grabbed Santana's hand. As soon as they entered Santana's house she was pulled into the bathroom.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Quinn frowned slightly, but sat down at the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the brunette to return. Santana came back and put a sponge under the running water in the sink.

"Give me your left hand."

Quinn hesitantly held it out and Santana turned it over.

"Relax Quinnie, I'm not going to hurt you."

She flashed Quinn her best smile and Quinn instantly relaxed. Santana's smile had that effect on her. In fact, Santana in general had that effect on her.

"Santana took something out of her pocket and pressed it to the inside of Quinn's wrist. She pressed the wet sponge over it for a little while before she removed it again. She held her breath as she peeled away the paper, but smiled brightly when a black heart was visible on Quinn's skin.

"There we go."

Quinn pulled her wrist closer to get a good look at it.

"I like it."

She ran her fingers tentatively over it and Santana pulled out a pink marker from her pocket.

"May I?"

Quinn eyed the marker and nodded, holding out her wrist once more.

Santana took off the cap and held Quinn's wrist with her right hand as she held the pen in her left.

Quinn giggled slightly when the marker first touched her skin, because it tickled, but she remained still so it wouldn't be ugly.

Santana let go of her arm and eyed Quinn careful, watching for her reaction. Quinn ran her fingers over Santana's penmanship on her arm, tracing the four letters. Over the heart Santana had written 'MIиE', with a backwards N.

"Yours."

Quinn looked into Santana's dark eyes.

"All yours."

Santana smiled.

"Will you be mine forever, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Forever and ever."

She closed her eyes and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Santana's lips, just like she had seen her older sister do with her boyfriends.

"Forever yours."


End file.
